Kitsune twins
by sorakami20005
Summary: Naruto is in the middle of a great battle. But he doesn't know it. Two girls are sent to go protect them. Whaty is naruto going to do when this problem comes to face him head on and who are these two girls. NaruXOC ShikaXOC ItaXOC
1. The beginnigng

**Sora:First story and accept criticism. I do not own Naruto! Seriously tell me what I do wrong I need to know this.**

A young girl about 4 with black hair was running through the forest trying to escape the place she has been kept in all her life. She didn't want to think of the dark cages and the needles. All she knew is that she never wanted to go back. The young girl opened her eyes they were green and blue with a swirl in them they flickered and turned to a dark brown color.

A young girl with brown hair and blue eyes was lying in the forest surrounded by foxes. This girl also looked to be 4. The same time the girl with black hair eyes flickered the green and blue hers flickered a gold and silver with swirls. These two girls didn't know it but this was just the start of they're adventures.

Kitsua heard the young foxes stir around her so she opened her eyes to see what's going on. One of the kits started whining and was pulling on her baggy shorts. The young girl complied and let the young kit lead her to where ever. The kit pulled her through some bushes where she heard a whimpering. Kitsua ran farther into the bushes and saw a girl her age lying on the ground. Kitsua tried to get close but a young weasel popped out from underneath the girl and started baring it fangs. Kitsua quietly kneeled down and started talking to the weasel. "It's okay little one I'm just trying to help her." The young weasel complied and let Kitsua help the young girl. Kitsua started wrapping her wounds. After that she built a fire and decided to go get some fish.

FF

The young girl with black hair woke up she looked around to see she was next to a fire with her wounds wrapped. She was happy to see she was not in that cold damp cage anymore. She quickly turned her head when she heard the bushes move. She got prepared to fight when a young girl about her age came out of the bushes. "Oh you're awake." The brunette girl said. "I thought you would never wake up." She giggled. The girl placed the fish down and came over to the girl. "My name is Kitsua what's yours?" she asked. "I – I don't have a name." the raven haired girl said shyly. "Well this just won't do I guess I'll have to name you myself." Kitsua said and put her hand up to her chin to think. "I got it I'll call you Keiko ok." She told her. Keiko nodded yes. "Good I have a feeling we are going to be great friends even sisters." Kitsua said proudly.

What Kitsua said was true the girls became close since they were 4. They decided to learn how to fight in case they get into certain situations. So they would go into villages to look at scrolls. They would find different teachers to teach them how to wield weapons. They learned chakra control on their own and was working on their nature manipulation. Through the years they learned more about each other. Keiko told Kitsua about the experiments they did on her, and Kitsua told her why she was alone. They became as close as sisters. They traveled around and only stayed in a village for a short time. They didn't know when Keiko's birthday is so they just celebrated on the same day. They became as close as sisters they even did a blood bond. When they turned 8 something happened that would change they're lives.

"Kit! Kit! You won't believe what I found." Yelled an overly joyous Keiko. She came running over to her sister with her pet weasel Tachi in her arms. He black hair reached down to her knees and was put in a tight braid. She had black shorts on and a black shirt with a fox on the back. She didn't look like it but she was smart Kitsua liked to call her a crazy genius because that's what she is. But she didn't let that get to her she liked being called that foxes are suppose to be tricky. "What did you find?" A girl with brown hair to her shoulders and blue eyes. She had on a black shirt with an orange hood and black cargo pants. He pet fox Ryuu was in her hood sleeping. She didn't look like it but she was strong and had a great deal of knowledge of the human body she could knock you out just by poking you with her finger. Both girls had a weapon strapped on them somewhere. Keiko had a katana strapped to her back, while Kitsua had a small fan with blades on the end.

"There is this waterfall with a cave behind it. It's really cool come I'll show you." Keiko said happily as she led her sister to the cave. As they reached the waterfall they stopped to look at its beauty. The water falls gently into a small lake, water lilies are drifting everywhere, and the water was so clear blue you could see yourself in it."Come on Kit through here." The hyper girl said. As they entered the cave Kitsua only had one word to say. "Wow Kei wow." There were markings on the wall but she couldn't read them. At the same time both of the girls touched the words on the wall. There was a bright flash and everything went white. "Kit kit where are you." Keiko screamed. "Right here Kei." Kitsua said and grabbed her sister's hand. They couldn't see anything it was so blinding white they had to close their eyes. Keiko 

started to freak out she hated bright light it always reminded her of the experiments that would happen to her when she was little. Kitsua was freaking out feeling for a way out since she couldn't see.

Then both of the girls stop because they could hear a voice. **"My dear Kit's it is time for you to unleash your heritage."** Said a loud but gentle voice. Both girls opened they're eye's at the same time finding that they were able to see. "What is going on?" Kitsua commented then turned to look at her sister. She was shocked her sister looked different there were red streaks in her hair, and her eyes where different colors. The left is green and the right eye was blue, they both had swirls in them. When Keiko looked at her sister she gasped. Kitsua had blue streaks in her hair and her eye's where also a different color. Her left eye was silver while the other was gold. Keiko took a deep breath before asking a question. "What is happening?" They then heard a gentle laugh. **"You my children are my descendents." Said the voice. "Can you say that again it sounded like you said we were your descendents?"** Kitsua said "It is true. I have sent you both to earth to protect someone special." The caring voice said. **"This person can decide the fate of the lands we can't let them get into the wrong hands."** Kitsua looked ready to explode. "What are we suppose to do we're only 8."

**"Don't worry kit I have sent someone to train you. His is skilled and can teach more than what you already know. He will be here the next full moon."** The voice told them. "The next full moon is in 2 days."Keiko proclaimed. "If I may ask what is your name." Keiko inquired **"I have many name but for now you may call me Tenshi."** The voice said. "Well then Tenshi it is."Kitsua said **"Good then be swift because many trials lie ahead."** Tenshi said. Then there was a flash and the girls woke up in the cave. That wasn't the last they heard from Tenshi.


	2. Kitsune Fun

**Sora: I do not own Naruto!**

**Naruto: Liar! You wrote it on my back,**

**Sora: How did that get here.blinks innocently**

**Naruto: Whatever.**

**Sora: So who's going to say it.**

**Naruto: Make Sasuke say it.**

**Sora: Fine I'll get Tachi to do it.**

**Tachi the weasel:Squeak**

**Sora: Tachi say's enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer: Sorakami20005 does not own Naruto.**

It has been 6 years since Itachi started to train them. They have grown strong and added one more person to they're family. Her name was Yume, she was a natural healer claimed to rival the great slug sennin, Tsunade. Yume had brown hair in a ponytail down her back. She wore baggy shorts and a black shirt that said 'when life gives you hell throw it right back.' Her brown eyes were motherly and caring. She was four years older than the twins. The twins had grown a lot during this time. Keiko still had cut her hair into layers it was still black with red streaks. She wore black short short's, with wrappings down her legs a black shirt with silver writing that said 'check mate' with a black hooded vest over it, and the standard ninja sandals. Kitsua had also cut her hair to her shoulders. She was still a brunette with blue streaks. She wore black cargo pants, with a black shirt that had writing on it in orange that said 'Where did all the ramen go' she had wrappings up her arms and a black chocker necklace on. Both girls had 

kunai holder on both legs they were ambidextrous. Kitsua had two new fans one was grey the other blue. She used them to cut and control her elements fire and air. Keiko now had three katana's that she carried on her right hip. She learned how to fight with three katana's at the same time. They are used to control her elements earth and water. Even though these two were powerful they were still kids and loved to play. They weren't call foxes for anything.

"Itachi-nii?" asked Kitsua the more talkative twin. "Yes." The sharigan holder replied. "Where are we going?" she asked. Itachi sighed she already asked this question. "Kit-chan we are going to the leaf village who are hosting the chunnin exams. We are going to pose as ninja from the mist village so that we can protect our charge." Keiko said to her sister. "Thank you for answering Ko-chan." Itachi said. He always called her Ko never Kei she didn't know why. But she nodded her welcome. "Oh yes I remember now." Kitsua said then smiled mischievously. "I can't wait to cause some trouble." She said to her sister. Keiko nodded back and opened a link to her other half's mind._ "We must be discreet though because Itachi-nii might get mad and Yu-chan will get worried." _Keiko told her sister. The other just nodded. "Girls I want you to listen to Yu-chan while I'm gone I have to check in with the Akatsuki so they won't be suspicious." Itachi told the girls. "We won't." said Kitsua "We promise." Said Keiko both girls had their fingers crossed behind their backs. "Hn" was all the older Uchiha said before he left. "Good when the weasel is away." started Keiko. "The foxes will play." ended Kitsua. Yume sighed. "Did you not hear what Itachi-kun just said?" She scolded the twins. "We heard." said Kitsua. "We just chose not to listen." said Keiko. Yume sighed again. "Let's just get to the village." She said. "You got it Yu- chan." said Kitsua. They all hopped in the trees and headed off to Konoha.

In Konoha

Naruto was chasing after Konohamaru and corps for making fun of him. Konohamaru ran into a guy with make-up on his face. "You little punk you ran into me. "He said. "Put him down Kankuro he's going to be 

mad that you're starting trouble." Said the blonde with four pigtails. "He's not here Temari so we can have some fun." Kankuro smirked. "Hey put him down." Screamed the sun-kissed hair boy. "How about no." make-up boy said. A rock was thrown at his hand so he dropped Konohamaru. A boy with raven hair was in a tree throwing a rock in the air and catching it.

Back with the twins

The twins were happily watching this scene unfold. But they were so excited they decided to add something more to it. "Keiko did you feel the bucket up with water." asked Kitsua. Keiko gave a smile. "Of course." She said happily. Keiko used her wind element and hovered the bucket over their head. "Ready Kei-chan." asked Kitsua. "Ready Kit-chan." nodded Keiko happily. Kitsua snapped her fingers and the water landed all over the people below. Before they had a chance to look up the twins vanished in the wind. The twins landed in their hotel room and fell on the floor laughing. "Did you see their faces?" cried out Keiko. Tachi and Ryuu who were snuggled up in the corner looked up and glared at the two girls. Yume walked in to see the two girls laughing. "What have you guy's been doing. It better have not been anything naughty." She scolded. The twins looked at each other. "Did you just say naughty." said Kitsua. "Whoa!" they screamed in unison. Yume didn't get for a while, and then it just clicked in her head. She turned tomato red. "I didn't mean it like that." She said while blushing really badly. "Right whatever you say." commented Kitsua. Keiko got off the floor and calmed herself down. "What do you want dinner." She asked. Before Yume could say anything Kitsua popped up. "Ramen!" she yelled. Keiko shook her head and mumbled something under her breath it sounded like. "You ramen gaishou." (1) Keiko fixed dinner and they all went to sleep in their own rooms. Keiko was the only one awake she had problems with sleeping. Her problem was she couldn't sleep all she needed to do was meditate and she would be refreshed the next morning. But for Kitsua 

sleeping is like air she always needed it. She could fall asleep during a war and wouldn't wake up. Only Keiko knows how to wake her up and she has fun with it. So Keiko decided to check out their new charge. "Tachi would you like to come with me." said Keiko. The weasel nodded and jumped on her shoulder. She wrote a note and told Kitsua and Yume that she would meet them at the school tomorrow for the exams. She was going to look after they're charge. Keiko jumped onto the roofs and traveled that way. When she got to his apartment she sat outside watching until morning came. When morning came around Keiko headed towards the academy and sat under a tree to meditate while she wait for everyone else.

With Naruto

Naruto had the best sleeps he had in nights. Usually he had to be extra careful during the night encase someone comes and tries to hurt him. But not last might when he got up he felt refresh. He couldn't wait for the chunnin exams. He was up early so decided to make breakfast and read some scrolls. He loved Ramen but knew it wasn't healthy for him. When it was time he left to the academy. There he saw Sasuke waiting. "Yo." Naruto greeted casually all Sasuke did was nod back. Naruto looked around the area and saw a girl with black hair and red streaks sitting under a tree. She looked like she was sleeping. Naruto kept staring at her when two more girls appeared. One had brown hair in a ponytail down her back; she looked to be 17 or 18. The other had brunette hair with blue streaks and looked to be 14 or 15 years old. The blue streaked girl started talking, as soon as she started the red streaked girl opened her eyes and got up and started walking into the academy. Naruto felt a strange aura around them. But he wouldn't say it out loud he still needed to keep his mask up. _Oh look Sakura is coming right now._ He thought. "Good morning Sakura-chan!" He started wearing his mask again.

Back with the twins

"So did anything happen last night." asked Kitsua. Keiko shook her head. "It was rather peaceful." the raven haired girl replied. They walked into the academy and walked past the genjutsu set in the room and made it to the actual room. They sat down and waited. Keiko set up a mental link between her and her sister. _I'm bored!_ whined Keiko. _Well your mom _replied Kitsua. Keiko blinked _What about her _she asked. Kitsua sighed _I don't know I thought that would end the boredom somehow _she replied. "Well I have cards." Keiko told Kitsua. "Why didn't you say anything before we had that conversation?" Kitsua said. Keiko shrugged her shoulders and gave a smirk. "I was bored." She said simply. Kitsua hit her head on the desk. What was she going to do with her sister? Keiko smiled happily and dealt the cards. They were going to have a fun game of snap.

With Naruto

Naruto and his companions walked in the room. He was still laughing over the fact Sasuke got his ass beat by fuzzy eye-brows. When they entered the room a platinum blonde immediately hooked on to Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun you're here also." She tried to say seductively. Sakura came over and pushed him off. "Get off him Ino-pig." She said the girls soon started arguing. A boy with a dog came over and started talking to them. "So the entire rookie 9 is here." Kiba said "I guess so dog-breath." Naruto replied with a smile. Kiba growled and set Akamaru down. As soon as that happen a weasel and a fox came scampering around a wrestling with Akamaru. "Sorry about that those two are ours." A voice said. Naruto turned around to see those two girls from this morning. The raven haired with red streaks went over and picked the weasel off the floor. "Tachi what did I tell you about leaving like that." she said to him. The brunette with blue streaks walked over to the fox. "Same with you Ryuu." The red streaked girl turned back to them. "Thank you again. My name is Keiko Kitsune and this is my sister Kitsua Kitsune." Naruto 

was surprised they looked nothing like sisters. "Hi but we must get going back." Kitsua said. The two girls walked back to where they were sitting.

Back with the twins

"Kitsua there is this guy from the sound who is probably going to attack them. He has this……" Keiko started whispering in his ear Kitsua's smile got wider and wider. "Keiko you are brilliant." She told her. The raven haired girl smiled. "I know you don't call me crazy genius for nothing." The plan started as soon as the guy attacked. Kitsua was going to have fun with this one. "Listen up maggots. I am your first examiner." Ibiki yelled. Kitsua ignored him focusing on the plan. The test started being the genius that she was Keiko finished in the first 10 minutes sent the answers over to Kitsua telepathically and started meditating. 20 minutes into the test you heard a high pitched sound go off from the sound person. The next 10 minutes it happened again. Then 20 minutes later it happened again. A kunai was thrown at the guy Dosu's paper. "You were caught 3 time your team is out." said the chunnin. Keiko smiled the plan was executed perfectly. She smiled over at Kitsua who decided to take a nap. So Keiko decided to meditate. Kitsua was having a lovely dream until. "I will not give up!" was yelled. It was there charge who yelled it to. She was grumpy she looked over at her sister who seems to still be in her trance. _I need her to teach me how to do that._ She thought. "You pass." Ibiki said. He then started explaining things and Kitsua totally blanked out. Keiko was thrown out of her trance when she sensed someone coming. Someone through a Kunai threw the window. It was this lady named Anko. She started saying something which Keiko ignored. _She's like another Kitsua. Scary!_ She thought. "Ok maggots meet me at the forest of death. "Cool name." Kitsua commented out loud. "Yes very cool." replied Anko. Keiko, Kitsua, and Yume got up and made their way through the door.

I'm pretty sure Gaishou means whore in Japanese. Well Ja ne.


	3. To easy

**Sora: Hello and welcome to the third chapter. I would like to thank those who have read my stories. Shikamaru do you have anything to say?**

**Shikamaru: The fact that this is troublesome know.**

**Sora: Anyways I do not own Naruto. I think. Do I own Naruto Shika.**

**Shikamaru: No you don't. Sora does not own Naruto.**

The twins were sitting on the ground not paying attention to Anko. When Yume gave them a form to sign. "Well this is rather uneventful." Kitsua said. They were one of the first people to get there scrolls it was earth. "I have an idea." Keiko said. Kitsua cocked her head to the side as if to ask what. "You see how those little kids are distracting everyone it gives us time to steal peoples scroll." Keiko said. "So what's the best tactic?" Kitsua inquired. "A basic cloaking jutsu." She said simply. Kitsua nodded. The twins told Yume their plan. They all did the correct hand signs and left clones in their place. When it was time to begin the twins already had 20-30 scrolls.

They headed over to gate 15. "Well we finished the test before it even started. Keiko nodded and smiled. "Go!" they heard the Procter shout. They all did a basic shunshin and ended up at the tower. "Before we go though." Keiko said. She did a couple of hand signs and focused. She then put her fingers to her mouth and whistled. They waited a couple of seconds until a poof appeared in front of them. Standing before them was a white fox. "_You have called for me Keiko-hime."_ The fox said. "Yes Yukiko I need you to watch over someone in this forest." She told the fox and showed the picture of Naruto. "He is very important. If anything goes wrong put the Ragu seal on him. Do you understand." She said to the fox. The fox nodded and disappeared in a flash. "Now let us go inside." She said.

They were apparently the first people in the tower. Kitsua was practicing her Tempera jutsu. It allows her to slow down time. She could slow time down to 15 minutes. So it appears as if she is moving 

faster than the speed of light. While Kitsua was training Keiko was mediating. This was helping her improve her chakra control. It also helps her work on her new move. She was trying to learn how to tak chakra from the sources around her and bend it to her own will. So far she is working on manipulating her own chakra. Yume was practicing her medic skills by walking up walls it helps her chakra reserves and her control. She is also studying up more on the human body. She could kill someone just by brushing them with her finger.

The girls were studying they're hardest. Keiko's eyes snapped open. She got up and walked over to Kitsua. She told Kitsua something in a whisper. The blue streaked hair girl listened intently. Kitsua nodded and walked out of the room. Keiko walked back to where she was sitting. '_Be safe kit.'_ She said to her sister telepathically.

Kitsua's P.O.V

Keiko sent me to go rescue Naruto and his team from some sound nins and escort them to the towers. She rushed into the forest and landed on the tree above them. Kitsua decided to lay low until it got really out of hand. "What do you want!" the pink haired girl screamed. "We are here to kill Sasuke Uchiha." The red headed one said. (1) Kitsua moved quickly and knocked out all the sound nins took their scroll and tossed it to the girl along with another one. She turned to the pink haired girl. "Are you ok?" she asked. The girl nodded. "I'm Kitsua. Who are you I may ask." She inquired. The pink hair girl looked at her. "I'm Sakura." She told Kitsua. "Well Sakura let me check if your team mates are ok." She told her. The girl was still to shocked to move. Kitsua walked over to Naruto to make sure he was ok. She took his wrist to feel his pulse and noticed the seal of Ragu (2) was on him. She was surprised something big had to happen if that seal is on him. She healed his cuts and went to heal Sasuke. She saw the cursed seal on him and decided to add her own.

'_Dog, boar, rat, sheep, sheep, and rabbit'_ she chanted in her mind as she did the hand signs. "Toukon (battle spirit) seal!" she exclaimed and placed her hands above his heart. "I place this seal on you so that your spirit will have more of a chance battling with the darkness. Good luck." She whispered to Sasuke hoping he heard. She walked back over to Naruto. "Get better Ouji (prince)." She said to him the kissed his cheek then disappeared in the wind.

Sakura's P.O.V

'_Did she just call Naruto prince and then kissed him on the cheek. What the hell is going on and what is Naruto holding back from us.'_ She thought to herself.

Normal P.O.V

The exam was up and Kitsua should be back anytime. Keiko leaned herself against the wall and closed her eyes. "Hello Kit-chan. How did everything go?" she asked her sister. "Fine but I had to place the Tengoku mark on the Uchiha." She said leaning on the wall against her sister. "So it seems that the snake has decided it was time to attack." Keiko sighed all she wanted to do was eat some pocky and laze around. "Well dear sister expect the unexpected. I feel as if something is going to go down." She told Kitsua who nodded. Teams started filling in. "Well it seems as its time to get this show in the road." And pushed of the wall and headed to the center part of the room.  
1. Killed off dosu's team remember this is another sound team.

2 I have recently read a story that I like and ragu was in there it means courage.


	4. Look shiny!

**Sora: Hiya! Weasel**

**Itachi: Don't call me that.**

**Sora: Why not it's cute.**

**Itachi: Just don't.**

**Sora: Fine please say the disclaimer.**

**Itachi: Sora does not own Naruto.**

The twins totally spaced out during the speech. The only thing important was the fact Yume dropped out and so did that Kabuto guy. '_We need to watch out for him'_ Kitsua thought. When everyone started heading up to the railing the girls followed. "Yume-chan can you wake me up when it's my, Kei's, or Naruto's turn to fight please?" Kitsua asked Yume. The older girl nodded her head and turned to watch the Uchiha's fight. Sasuke was going to use his seal but a light around the seal held it in. Keiko smiled slightly 'At_ least he is battling with the seal.' _ She thought to herself. Keiko decided to meditate next to the form of her sleeping sister.

Yume's P.O.V

I smiled at the sight of the twins. They were always so close to each other. I turned back to watch the matches. The guy with the puppet is someone to watch out for.

Normal P.O.V

**Temari V.S Keiko**

Yume went over to the twins. "Girl's wake up." She said lightly. Keiko got out of her trance and poked her sister on the right side of her neck. "Wake up Kit-chan." She said. Kitsua popped right up. 

"You still need to teach me how to do that." Yume said. Keiko nodded and jumped down the railing her swords making a clanging sound.

Naruto's P.O.V

I saw the girl jump down to the floor. "Why would she have three swords when she can only use two hands?" I asked Kakashi- Sensei. "It must be a style she worked with." He said lightly even though he was curious of how she was going to do. They looked back to the fight. "I will give you three chances to attack me." The girl Temari said cockily. The girl Keiko looked at her and smiled mischievously. "I won't need three chances to beat you, but thank you anyways." She said happily. "Oh dear Keiko is going to play with her this isn't good." I looked over to see the girl with blue streaks. "She didn't even bring Tachi with her." She said laughing and holding a fox and a weasel. "Hello what do you mean she is playing?" I asked her curiously. "Oh Kei-chan always liked to play with her food just look." Naruto turned to look down. Keiko was just dodging attacks. She had not yet tried to attack back. Throughout the whole thing she was smiling. "That's enough playing Kei! I want my turn!" Kitsua exclaimed. The red streaked hair girl looked up at her sister and nodded never losing her smile. In a flash the girl had two of her swords crossed at Temari's neck that was on the floor and her other sword in her mouth. The examiner coughed and proclaimed her winner. In a flash the swords were back at her hip and she was heading up the stairs. She ran over and tackled the girl Kitsua. "Kit-chan did you see that. Wasn't it great?" She said while laughing. The two girls were talking at fast speeds. All I could do was watch. I cleared my throat so they would remember I was here. "Um…Hi." I said awkwardly. The girls looked over at me and smiled. "Sorry Naruto-Kun." Kitsua said.

Sakura's P.O.V

I looked over at those girls seeing them converse with Naruto. I'm still in shock of what happened in the forest she helped both Sasuke and Naruto. But why did she call Naruto prince. There is something fishy going on and I intend to find out.

Kakashi's P.O.V

When I sealed Sasuke's cursed seal I saw that another seal was placed on it. I never saw that kind before. I think I will have to watch those two kitsune girls.

Normal P.O.V

**Ten-Ten V.S Kitsua**

"Well it seems as if it's my turn." She said as she walked down the stairs. Kitsua headed over to the center of the arena. When she got there she saw the girl Ten-Ten. "Hi I'm Kitsua!" she said happily. Ten-Ten didn't know how to reply. "Begin" Hayate said. Kitsua jumped backwards and disappeared. The weapons master looked everywhere for her. Out of nowhere Ten-Ten fainted. Kitsua reappeared in front of the examiner. "It looks like I won." She said with a glint in her eyes. Everyone started to whisper about her. "Go Kit! That was wicked!" Keiko said jumping up and down. While Kitsua was walking up the stairs she tripped. "That took talent." Keiko said while trying not to laugh. "Your mom" Kitsua replied. Keiko's eyes narrowed. "Your mom is my mom." She said. Kitsua looked straight in her eye. The twins couldn't hold it in and started laughing. The rookie 9 looked at them weirdly. "What." Keiko asked innocently. "How troublesome." Someone said. Keiko looked over to where she heard the voice. She saw a boy with pineapple hair. "What is so troublesome?" She inquired. The boy looked up at her. "You are." He said bluntly. Kitsua was on the side trying to stop from laughing. The two looked like a married couple bickering. "Hold on your calling me troublesome. At least I'm not lazy." She said. "Cough…Liar…Cough." Kitsua said. Keiko turned to glare at her then turned her attention back to the 

boy. "So." The boy said lazily. Naruto walked over to Kitsua to see what was going on. "What is happening." He asked the girl who was dying form laughter. "Keiko is…bickering with that…boy like a…married couple." She said in between laughs. "I don't even know your name and we are arguing." Keiko said calmly. She waited for him to give his name. "Aren't you going to give me your name?" The boy looked over lazily. "Shikamaru." He said bluntly. "Keiko." She replied. "Talk to you later." She said with a smile and walked off. Shikamaru stared at her form as she walked towards Naruto and that girl. _'Wasn't she just fighting with me bothersome girl.'_ He thought. He looked back to the arena. Ino and Sakura's fight ended with a tie.

**Shikamaru V.S Choji **(1)

Shikamaru sighed and headed down to the arena. Keiko watched this fight intensely she wanted to know how that boy fought. _'So he's a shadow user.'_ Kitsua said to her telepathically. _'He's also a genius.'_ She replied. Shikamaru won it was predictable.

**Naruto V.S Kiba**

"Finally it's Ouji-sama's turn." Kitsua mumbled to her sister. Keiko nodded and watched the fight to see how well he improved. Keiko's eyes flickered a different color. One eye blue with a silver swirl and the other eye green with a gold swirl. At the same time Kitsua's eyes went a different color to one eye Silver with a blue swirl, and the other Gold with a green swirl. "Kit-chan it seems that Tenshi-sama has called us." Keiko mumbled to her sister. Kitsua nodded. "Let's wait till after this battle." She replied. Keiko nodded.

Kakashi's P.O.V

There eye's flickered a different color. Now they are conversing quietly. There is something up with them. I will find out.

Yume's P.O.V

I never seen that color swirl in they're eyes. This must be the next stage in they're bloodline. I wonder if Itachi-Kun knows about it.

Normal P.O.V

Kitsua saw Yume blush and walked over to her. "Thinking about Sensei aren't you." She said teasingly. Keiko popped up on Yume's other side. "You should really confess your love for him." She said with a wink. Yume blushed a new color red. The twins grinned mischievously. "We promise not to tell." Keiko started. "If you don't tell sensei about our little adventures while we're here." Kitsua finished. Yume nodded shyly. The twins smile brightened. "Good." They said in unison they looked at each other and high fived. "Now we can prank without punishment." Keiko said.

The two girls went back to looking at the fight. Naruto was doing this attack with his shadow clones. "What did he call it?" Kitsua asked. "I think he said Uzumaki rendan. But I could be wrong." She said with a shrug. Naruto won the fight. The girls smiled widely.

They were all lined up. "You will draw numbers to see who you will face during the third match." The Hokage said. "But if it's going to be like a tournament doesn't that mean there will only be one winner?" Shikamaru questioned. "We will choose based on you skill in battle." The Hokage replied. Every one nodded. '_It seems as your facing your boyfriend Kei-chan.'_ Kitsua said to her sister. '_Shikamaru is not my boyfriend, but it seems as your facing the boy Shino. Nice you have bug boy.' _he sister said. Kitsua bit her sister on the shoulder. "Itai Kit what did I tell you about biting me." Keiko whispered harshly. "Not to do it." Kitsua said innocently. Keiko let it slide and started exiting the building. "Come on we need to talk to Tenshi-sama." She said to her sister. "Yume-chan you can go back to the 

apartment." Kitsua told her as the twins puffed away. "Man I want to learn the Shunshin." Yume said to herself as she left.

With the twins

They were on their way out of the village. When they were far enough away they took out two scrolls. "Ready Kit-chan you remember the hand signs right." Keiko asked her sister. Kitsua nodded. '_Dog, sheep, rat, boar, dog, and dragon.'_ thought Keiko. "Akuma Hoishi village." They said then disappeared.

Somewhere

"Kei-Kun Kei-kun!" A girl with red hair and purple streak exclaimed. "Hitomi-san what did I tell you about calling me Kun." Keiko said. "I'm a girl." Keiko said sadly. Kitsua was on the side trying not to laugh. "She also called you Kei." Kitsua pointed out. "Well if you recall she calls you Kit too. Except she says chan." Her sister replied. "Kei-kun I know you told me that at least 100 times." She said. _'Yet you don't listen.'_ "I think it fits you though." She said with a smile. "Fine you can call me that if you want." Keiko gave up. "Stop calling me Hitomi-san. Hitomi-chan calls me Hitomi-chan." The younger girl said. She had on a black skirt with black shorts underneath and a purple shirt on. "What are you guys doing here anyway?" Hitomi asked. "We are here to visit the temple." Kitsua told her as they made their way through the village. "Well be prepared Kei-kun." She said. "Why?" Keiko asked tilting her head to the side. "Well it seems as if Hotaru-nii is mad that you beat her last time. She wants to fight you again. You know you shouldn't have played a prank on her." Hitomi chirped with a smile. "We were what like 10 and she is still holding that grudge. Well this will be a quick trip. So I don't think I would see her." Keiko said with a sigh. Hitomi whispered something into Kitsua's ear. Kitsua couldn't help but laugh. "I wouldn't get your hope up Kei. I really wouldn't." she said through all that laughter. Keiko brushed her off and made her way in to the temple. She felt something was thrown at her and sidestep quickly after 

that a foot was coming near her face she grabbed it and swung the person into the wall. "What the hell!" Keiko exclaimed. The person who attacked her stood up. She had short mousy brown hair. She had the standard priestesses outfit on. "Did I forget to mention that Hotaru-nii is a priestess in training?" Hitomi said laughing on the floor. Hotaru went to attack her again. Keiko just kept dodging. "Yeah you kind of forgot." She yelled while moving away from a punch. Hotaru stopped and pointed at her. "I will defeat you Keiko if it's-." Keiko cut her off by yelling. "Look shiny!" Hotaru stopped and looked around. "Shiny where!" she exclaimed. Then she stopped and thought for a moment. "Hey wait that's not fair Kei. How could you use that against me." She said while stomping her foot. Kitsua wanted to tease her a little bit too. "Hey Hotaru I saw zero a second ago." She said. Hotaru blinked and started making sure she looked presentable. "Yeah he was with Yuki again." She said while stifling her laugh. "What that little tramp! She better get her mitts off zero. He's mine." She said and stormed out of the temple. "You two are wicked." Hitomi said. The twins looked at her. "We know." They replied simultaneously and walked further into the temple. The twins were thinking about Hitomi and Hotaru as they made their way to the back of the temple where the Hikari pool lays. "I remember when we met Hitomi." Kitsua said. "Didn't she squeal because she thought we were adorable?" Keiko said. "Then she hit us for calling her short." Kitsua said while rubbing the back of her head. "We were ten and she was eleven. It's not my fault she is short." Keiko said with a huff. "I remember when we met Hotaru to. It was the day after we came to the village." Kitsua said. "I remember that was a troublesome day." She said with a sigh. "It wouldn't have been troublesome if you weren't straddling her fiancé Zero." Kitsua said while shaking her head. "I wasn't straddling. I tackled him because he told me I was quiet." She said starting her rant. "Which you were." Kitsua said while putting her two cents in. "Then after I tackled him she came in and thought I was trying to seduce him. I wouldn't hug him if you would give me all the pocky in the world. The she wanted to fight me-." "Yeah yeah I get it. So shut up now we're here." Kitsua said shutting up the ramblings of her sister. They were in a great hall made of marble. In front of them was a pool of 

water. The girls switched their bloodlines on and walked slowly into the water. They looked like they were in a trance. They slowly leaned back so they were floating closed their eyes and prayed the prayer.

"**Hello my children." A heavenly voice said.**


	5. I'm a girl!

**Sora: Hey everyone I hope you're enjoying my story.**

**Sasuke: ……**

**Sora: Say something Sasuke.**

**Sasuke: Something.**

**Sora: You didn't have to be that literal.**

**Sasuke: Fine Sora does not own Naruto. I do.**

**Naruto: What are you talking about Sasuke this story is not Yaoi.**

**Sasuke: Too bad. Grabs Naruto**

**Sora: wow he is possessive. As Sasuke said I do not own Naruto. Neither does he if I have anything to say about it. Come back with Naruto Sasuke.**

The girls found themselves in a peaceful garden surrounded by wild flowers and roses. They saw a great white fox sitting right in front of them. **"Hello my children." **Tenshi said in her animal form. The girls knew not to speak but listen.** "It seems that we have a problem. A group by the name of Akatsuki is after your Ouji. As the protectors of the prince you must do all you can to protect him. As you know the queen wants the Ouji safe. So I will give you some gifts." **She said the fox inclined her head to the side. A bright light appeared there laid three things.

"**Kitsua step up." **The voice said. Kitsua towards her.** "Take this." **Tenshi said. The fox nudged a tiny ball of white towards Kitsua. Kitsua picked it up and cradled it in her hands. The ball unwound itself until it looked like an animal. It was a baby fox. **"Her name is Tai. She is a wind demon fox. The only one of her kind. She will usually stay that size unless she is provoked. She is also usually asleep but when **

**she wakes up no one could stop her besides you, me and the Ouji." **She said. Tai blinked her bright blue eyes and disappeared in a flash. In a blink of an eye Kitsua was on the ground. On her stomach laid Tal curled up in a ball sleeping. **"But she could sleep through an earthquake." **Tenshi chuckled.** "Keiko your turn now." **Kitsua took a step back and Keiko took a step forward.** "My dear take this." **The fox nudged two wrist bands at her.

Keiko picked them up and cocked her head as if to ask what "are they."** "Put them on."** Keiko complied and put them on her wrist.** "Now put a little bit of your chakra in them."**Tenshi told her. Two blades came out. Keiko looked at them in awe.** "Learn how to use them they can do more than just that. Now take this." **Tenshi nudged a long thin box at them. Keiko picked it up.** "Give that to the prince." **Tenshi said. The fox walked over and bumped heads with both of the girls.** "Be careful. I don't want my kits to come back bloodied up." **She said. Then there was a flash the girls opened there eyes to find them standing in the Hikari pool. Keiko was holding the box. "Well that was refreshing." Kitsua said. Keiko nodded they got out of the water and Kitsua used a fire jutsu to dry them off. "Well let's go." Kitsua said they headed out to the village. When they reached the door they found Hotaru and Hitomi playing cards. "What took you guys so long?" Hotaru said. "Yeah you guys were in there for at least 6 hours." Hitomi said. The twins shrugged them off. "What are you guys doing here?" Kitsua asked. "Well it's like this. The queen talked to Tenshi-sama the day before you came. She knew you guys were coming back and sent us to come with you guys to help you out." Hotaru said.

"Hold on, what did you just say?" Keiko said. Hotaru went up to her and got in her face. "We are going with you back to Konoha." She said. Keiko sighed and pushed Hotaru away. "Fine." Keiko said with a huff. "But since you guys are not suppose to be there you will have to turn into animals." Kitsua said. "Fine whatever you say." Hotaru said then tossed them two scrolls. "Those are mine and Hitomi-chan stuff don't lose it." She said before she henged into a small mouse and crawled up Kitsua's leg and went 

into her pocket. Ryuu and Tachi were with Yume so they had room to spare. Tai was in Kitsua's hood. Hitomi turned into a raccoon and hopped in to Keiko's arms. Keiko sat her on her head. "Well let's go." Kitsua said before they made hand signs and headed to the village. They made it to Konoha and showed their passports at the gate. They were only in the village for two days. While Kitsua too Hotaru and Hitomi too then apartment Keiko went to drop the gift off at Naruto's apartment. She sat it down on the floor and knocked on the door. Keiko saw him open the door and pick it up. After she confirmed she had it she decided to go to the park and lay down on the grassy hill for some peace and quiet. The raven haired girl made it to the hill and saw a figure lying in the spot she usually lays in. Keiko walked over to the person and as she got closer she realized it was pineapple boy from the exams. "What brings you here on this fine afternoon?" she asks while sitting next to him. "I was trying to get away from my troublesome mom." He said then opened his eyes. "Why are you here." Shikamaru questioned. "Why not?" she replied and laid down to relax.

Naruto's P.O.V

I opened the door to see a box outside. It was addressed to me so I took it inside. I sat it down on my tabled and pushed my chakra around it hoping it wasn't something to kill me. When the fox said it was safe I opened it. It held two scrolls and two katana's. He took out the first scroll and tried to open it. _**'It's a blood seal boy. Try using your blood. '**_Kyuubi said. The sun-kissed blond complied and bit his thumb. He put a couple of drops of blood on the scroll. It lit up and Naruto took another crack at opening it.

_Dear Naruto,_

_I'm sorry that I couldn't be there with you. But I sent this as a sorry gift. So you know I am your mother. My name is Kushina. I was originally from the land of Whirlpool. But I now reside in the Hoishi village of where I have royal roots and was made queen. I would have taken you with me if that bastard _

_council would have let me. They thought you were unstable and that you would kill everything in sight. I got them back good though I bet you every time they hear the name Kushina they tremble. But on a lighter note. So you know I have always been watching you and helping out when I can. In this box contains my tow Katana's Sora and Toko. Together it means endless sky. I want you too train with them they have been passed down the Uzumaki main bloodline for generations. The other scroll in the box contains family jutsu and kenjutsu. Have fun, my son._

_Your ever so loving mother,_

_Kushina_

'Wow I have a mom and she seems to really care about me.' Naruto thought with a smile. He sat down and started to read his family scroll with a smile on his face.

Normal P.O.V

Keiko made her way back to the apartment. When she opened the door she was tackled by Hitomi again. "Keiko I was out shopping and got you the cutest pair of clothes." She said happily. Hitomi handed the clothes bag to Keiko. Keiko looked in the bag and found that they were male clothes. "These are men clothing." Keiko told Hitomi. "Yeah I know Kei-kun." "For the last time I'm a girl!" Keiko exclaimed. Hitomi bounced around her. "But to me you're a guy." Hitomi said happily while hugging her. Keiko walked calmly to her room muttering something about being a girl and rabid raccoons who had a hard time getting gender correct.


End file.
